


Wings

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first fic in the Assassin's Creed fandom: a short one-shot of Malik being a badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of badass and Altair's may not be the same, but I still stand by how cool it would be for Malik to strive to regain as many of the abilities that Altair takes for granted.

**Title:** Wings

 **Disclaimer:** Not my characters, I'm just playing with them.

*-*-*

Altaïr sat on a bench by the tallest building in Jerusalem's Rich District, in full view of the haycart used to soften the impact of leaps of faith from the overhead view-point platform.

He recalled the brusque, cryptic note from Malik, left in the Bureau waiting on Altaïr's arrival. _Meet me by the tallest view point in the district. Be inconspicuous if you know how._

Altaïr suspected that Malik was bringing him new recruits or a new informant to interview, but, knowing Malik, it could be that he had tired of the Bureau interior and simply wished to enjoy the clear warm day outdoors. It was a picturesque building, Altaïr had to admit. Having climbed it many times, he could appreciate the beautiful mouldings and decorative windows on many levels.

An eagle's shriek drew Altaïr's gaze upward, to a white-and-black clad figure on the platform. He tilted his head so far back that his hood slid off his head. Altair's mouth went dry and his heart began to pound. _He has one hand_.

Malik leapt into the air, tumbling into a beautiful dive, landing perfectly in the haycart. He surged up and out, grinning devilishly as he approached the Master Assassin.

"How - how did you...?" Altaïr could hardly get the words out of his choked throat.

"How many times do I have to say it? I was born with wings - why would I crawl through life?" Malik threw back his head and laughed. "It took many months and many bales of hay, Altaïr, but the look in your face today has made it all worth the effort!"

*-*-*


End file.
